Magical Girl
Magical Girls (魔法少女) are humans that have the ability to transform into Magical Girls that exist in the Magical Girl Raising Project universe. Background Information Humans are chosen to become real Magical Girls by the Magical Kingdom. They can go through trials of defeating monsters to win or collecting magical candies by helping people. The examiners, who choose who can become a Magical Girl, are free to hold their examinations as they see fit. They each have their own methods to judge Magical Girls and decide the winners based on certain values they seek. Most examinations are usually a type of contest in which the winner receives the honor of becoming a member of the Magical Kingdom. Only humans with magical potential can be chosen as candidates. Though most of them are female, some potential candidates can be male or animals. Most candidates are often of a younger age, but there are also older ones. The magical potential is also seen to be hereditary, as there have been entire Magical Girl families. It is said that those who believe more in magic or are fans of Magical Girls have higher magical potential. This Magical Girl potential and that of Mages is apparently different as some Mages cannot become Magical Girls. Characteristics Magical Girls have varying characteristics. They all have powers that they can use for better or for worse. Magical Girls are said to be the ideal versions of their human counterparts. All of them share the appearance of children, teenagers, and in some cases, go up to their early twenties, which is considered "ancient" for a Magical Girl. They are described as having strikingly beautiful and perfectly aligned features. Magical Girls are considered superhuman. They have abnormally enhanced physical strength and agility. They do not suffer from diseases or toxins, and man-made weapons are mostly ineffective. However, even among Magical Girls, there is a difference in strength and durability. While some of them can simply shrug off an attack, for others, the attack could be fatal. They also do not possess basic human needs, such as hunger, thirst, or sleep, though it is possible for them to drift off from boredom, and they can regenerate faster by eating. Most wounds a Magical Girl sustains can be healed after they de-transform. Their costumes also share this regenerative effect, and some items that are a part of their attire will reappear even if they are thrown away. Magical Girls' human forms continue to age even while transformed. If they were to de-transform, they could suddenly die of old age. All Magical Girls have one unique special ability. While it is described in only a few words, it often has a myriad of different uses. Magical Girl abilities can manifest themselves in items. Some of these items can only be used effectively by their owners, while others can be used by anyone. Sometimes the magic of the ability can remain even after the user has passed away. In the novel series, this ability is shown to evolve and in some cases change depending on the personality of its user. See the complete List of Magic Classification Man-Made Magical Girls Man-Made Magical Girls are currently defined as Magical Girls who were created without the presence of a Mascot. There are currently three different types of Man-Made Magical Girls. #Man-Made Magical Girls, most of them are card soldiers, created by Osk's Faction. The known Magical Girls that fit into this category include: #*Shufflin #*Shufflin Ⅱ #*Other types of Shufflin #*Francisca Francesca #The Pure Elements, created by The First Lapis Lazuline. The known Magical Girls that fit into this category includes: #*Princess Deluge #*Princess Inferno #*Princess Tempest #*Princess Quake. #The demon Magical Girls created by the R&D Division. The known Magical Girls that fit into this category includes: #*Armor Arlie #*Blade Brenda #*Cannon Catherine. Animal Magical Girls Animal Magical Girls are Magical Girls who were originally animals. The known Magical Girls that fit into this category includes: *Cherna Mouse *Tepsekemei Ancient Magical Girls Ancient Magical Girls are currently defined as Magical Girls who have lived for many centuries. The known Magical Girls that fit into this category include: *Pukin *Sonia Bean *Puk Puck Rogue Magical Girls Rogue Magical Girls are Magical Girls that disapproved of the methods that the Magical Kingdom uses and left on their own to pursue their goal. These Magical Girls usually use underhand tactics to commit illegal acts. The Inspection Department often sent out their Magical Girls to capture these criminals. The known Magical Girls that fit into this category includes: Characters Unmarked= |-| Restart= |-| Limited= |-| JOKERS= |-| ACES= |-| QUEENS= |-| breakdown= |-| F2P= |-| Others= See the complete list of Magical Girls Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Characters